Tricks Up My Sleeve
by Sivadkrista1447
Summary: The trickster (Gabriel/Loki) snapped his fingers too many times (Thats a lot of Tuesdays) For sam, making him not care. But what happends when Sam finally breaks free and goes on a hunt with his brother? reveiw please )
1. Chapter 1: Walk On Foot

"Sam! help!" Dean yell.. Sam continues to stare..

"Sammy!"...'Don't just stand there do somethin!..'

''I'm going to save you."Sam replies with a smile. But not a normal smile  
a wicked smile that of corse leaves Dean heartbroken and confused..

Then everything suddenly goes quiet..

* * *

"Hi Sam." The trickster exclaims  
this story takes place after Dean permanently dies for 3 months after what the trickster pulled (by the way I'm making it more to 6 months for this story.

Sam replies angrily "You did this to me."

"_That's right Sammy!" 'Took you long enough."_ He joked

"_Don't call me that!" _

_"Well, Sam that is no way to talk to a friend."_

_Sam leaves a long sorrow pause " So you want your brother back."_

_.."Just bring him back and I promise we won't.."_

_** "**No." He continues to disagree_

Sam stops short in his tracks leaving anger and sadness all over his face.. ''Please." 'We won't hunt you down, we won't harm you, I'll forget this even happened.. just.. Please."

" ugh.' He grunts 'I swear it's like talking to a brick wall, and Sammy, you won't forget. Even if I could.."

"You can." The now eldest Winchester interrupts

"True. That doesn't mean I should. Its been six months Sam, look at you, you're a wreck. I know you don't care that much. you only want to feel something again. Something that I took away from you. And it's not your brother I'm talking about."

"Please. I promise I won't track you."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

"Then bring him back." Sam pleads

_The trickster smiles, and looks at Sam._ '' Okay, no more tricks, I promise. But if you think this is the right choice."

''What do you mean?"

"If_ you think this is the right choice. He continues ' If you think that you can care enough for poor Dean. Then I'll do it, no tricks."_

_"I promise I won't do anything stupid."_

_"Well, you're doing something stupid right now, but remember, Dean will die again. You will suffer, again and you will not come to me.''_

_''I know, because of his deal. But i won't come to you. I just want to see him with the time I have left."_

_The trickster sighs. "Ok mister nice guy, I will, but this will be the last time you see me," ' Farewell.'_

* * *

_**T**he music blurring wakes Sam up and he sees his brother for the first time in six months brushing his teeth. He jumps out of bed to him and gives him a hug._

_ "H_ow many Tuesdays have you had?"

_The youngest smiles_ "I don't know, I lost count." _Sam releases his grip with a confused look on his face. ''Why don't I feel anything?"  
__he says to himself in his mind._

"You alright?" _Dean looks at his brother with worry._

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm great we should.. go."

**"**Alright, get ready and we'll hit the road, I'll go get the.."

''No, no-no, you're not going anywhere.. alone."

"Uhh.. whatever that means,alright let's go then."

_Sam smiles for seeing his brother again but underneath he's really not smiling because he doesn't feel a thing, he's just happy because he hasn't heard the word_ 'Lets' _ in half a year since he's been working solo._

_"Yep. Lets." _ and they both walk to the car.

* * *

Two weeks later the boys pick up a hunt which is simple salt n' burn for the both of em'

**"**Sam! what the hell was that?" Dean yelled

"What?" He questioned

"Dude, I'm getting my freaking ass kicked while you go around playin' footsy and salt 'n' burn it your way!"

" Oh, sorry Dean!" 'I wasn't paying attention. are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine.." "wasn't paying attention my ass." he thought to himself.

"Your hurt too."

"Yeah, it scraped a knife at my leg, I'll live."

`.` `.`

_The eldest brother literally flopped on the motel bed they had rented for a day.._

_ "_Not gonna change?" _Sam already knew the answer to that one. but he'd figure he'd mention._

His brother grunted "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

=) I already have half of the other chapter written so I'll post in later, it'll be over 1,100 words. =) still not as much as I would like for.. but it's getting there!

ps. I changed the bold to italic:) thanks for the tip!

**_"_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fate of Tia

Groans are being heard from the eldest brother's bed..

"Good morning sunshine." Sam walks into the motel with two coffee's, a bagel, eggs, and hash browns.

Dean looks over to the clock "7:15?" He says tiredly

"Yeah, I woke up early this morning, you know, to get a head start. and I went out to get some breakfast. You were sound asleep so I figured I'd bring some back."

Sam looks confused, and kind of angry. although, ever since the trickster got em' and put him in a so-called ''time-loop'' he's always been angry. And hasn't been looking at him the same, like he wasn't even there sometimes, and he's so into job that he only looks after himself, he's surprised he brought breakfast for him too. Other than himself.

He gets up out of bed and Sam smiles, rolls his eyes and sighs. ''Alrighty then, I already ate like an hour ago so I'm not hungry, but here's your food."

Dean carefully looks into the bag almost if there's a time bomb in there, he laughs silently at the idea. And finally said, what he hasn't said since the time-loop. "Thanks." and watches him raise his eye brows and smiles.

`.` SPN `.`

A little after, they head out the door (after Dean takes a shower) and check into a man, probably in his 60's that has lived in his house for almost 15 years.

''Mr. Thomas Grey, I'm Agent Harold, this is my.." Sam pauses like he can't believe he's saying _this. '_Partner,_ (he puts a paused smile) Agent Harper."_

_ Dean looks at his brother with an annoyed face ."We'd like to ask you a few questions about the assaults that recently happened."_

_"Sure officers come on in." Mr. Grey happily invites them in.''_

_''So Mr. Grey we."_

_ He splashes 'holy water' at their faces and they stop._

_ 'Agent Harper' s the first to speak. "Looks like this'll be easier than we thought." Mr. Grey stands silent._

_"We're not demons." The other Agent slightly raises his voice. 'We're Hunters"_

_"Oh. well.. may I offer you a towel?'' He finally speaks_

* * *

_"So what are you two's names?"_

_"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."_

_ "So how do you know about demons?" Sam speaks in_

_"I retired from Hunting about 15 years ago."_

_"Why'd you assume we were demons?" he continues_

_"Just being careful."_

_"So is that what you do to everyone you invite into your home?" Dean taps his brothers shoulder, probably telling him to stop._

_ But he lets Dean take over. '' Mr. Grey, have you experienced any strange activity lately, in your house?"_

_Thomas pauses not exactly liking to admit it. "About a week ago, My coffee cup flew up and hit me on the head, knocking me out.''_

_''And.. you didn't run?" Sam studies the retired hunter carefully_

_"No. this is my home, and I intend to fight for it! You'd understand don't you?" The youngest scratches him head scrunching his nose and eyes looking away and then back quickly. "Well?" he continues_

_"Never mind, I understand that this.."_

_"Do you? do you understand Sam?"  
Leaving Him angry and not speaking for a moment, thinking he might know something by the way he's been acting against him._

_"Well, have you done any research then?" Dean jumps in_

_Thomas and Sam share looks for a moment and Dean acts suspicions. "Mr. Grey."_

_"Yeah, I did some research on it alright." Turning his head to his brother while Sam rolls his eyes._

_"And... what'd you find?_

_"The ghosts name is Tia, she got murdered about a month ago."  
Sam's heart rate speeds up with guilt and worry written all over his face. he hides it just fast enough where Dean didn't turn to see it, but Thomas did._

_"And she's out for revenge.. great. any ideas to who?"  
The youngest looks down at his hands knowing that Mr. Grey was going to tell Dean something he obviously didn't want him to know. _

_while he looked at Sam he said. ''No. not yet."  
That made Sam's head shoot up. and he continues. ''But I might have an idea."_

_"Who?" Dean asks._

_'Her name is Elisabeth Kings, She witnessed the first attack."_

_"Ok, we'll look her up, thank you for your time Mr. Grey._

_"Please, call me Thomas." he says gladly._

_The eldest shakes his head, ''Come on Sam, lets hit the road."  
Sam stands slowly, following Thomas to the door. Dean went out first and Thomas held him back...  
Sam stops staring with guilt, knowing he was in big trouble._

_"Listen Sam, I know what you did, And I just did you a favor. If I were you I would hurry and burn those bones before you become the next doggy snack."  
"Do you care about your brother?"_

_"Sam, let's go." Dean yells standing in front of his car._

_The youngest swallows and pushes him on the wall. "You don't know anything about me, so keep your mouth shut. or else next time I see you, it will not be pleasant. You can count on that." He smiles and leaves Thomas sitting on the floor."_

* * *

"Alright, lets look up Elisabeth King." The eldest says while eating his burger.

Sam pauses for a while like he wanted to tell him something. He took out his laptop anyway and looked up anything he could find about 'Elisabeth King'. whoever she was, that is. If she existed anyway.

Dean breaks the silence. "How's that leg of yours anyway?" Sam continues to stare at the laptop so he puts his burger down. "Sam."

"Huh, yeah?" he finally picks up.

"I was asking you about your leg, how's it doin?"

"Um. yeah, right. I took care of it, it needed stitches so I patched it up."

"You, patched it up? how would you know how to do that? you've never worked solo before."

"Well, I picked up a few things."

"Uhhuh, I don't believe you." Dean nods taking a bite out og his burger again.

''Sam finally looked his brother straight in the eye. "I put holy water on it alcohol got the first aid and put 8 stitches in it." he says while nodding his head

"And you know this how?

"I just picked up a few stuff on the road., I told you." while Sam shortens his breath

"Yeah, right."

''Hey Dean?" Sam asks

instead of a simple ''Yeah.'' he looks at Sam with his chin up.

"Well, I've thought.. maybe Elisabeth isn't our person.."

"Who else would it be? you think Thomas lied?" causing Sam to look down and take a breath..

"I don't know, maybe. It's just, it doesn't feel right."

"Well whatever it is, we're going to sort this through together, no matter what. so why don't you say we take down this ghost and maybe that son of a bitch who killed her will get whats coming to em." Dean smiled

* * *

Well folks, chapter 2 is 1,203 words, which is over 1,100 words as I said. Was it better? did you like it? any changes necessary?  
Thanks for viewing!


	3. Chapter 3: Alone inside

_''Well, I've thought.. maybe Elizabeth isn't our person.."_

_''Who else would it be? you think Thomas lied?" causing Sam to look down and take a breath_

_"'I don't know, maybe, it just, it doesn't feel right."_

_''Well whatever it is, we're gonna sort this through together, no matter what. so why don't you say we  
take down this ghost, and maybe that 'Son of a bitch' who killed her will get whats comin' to em' Dean smiled_

* * *

Dean didn't sleep that well last night somehow, he looked at his clock to see 4:00 A.m and looked over to Sams bed, he was tossing and turning.

Looks like he's having a rough time too, he got out of bed trying to wake him from his nightmare and felt his forehead, he was burning up.  
"Sam, Sam. come on snap out of it, it's fine I'm right here."

He still stayed asleep, he put a hand on his arm. "Sam, snap out of it!" He yelled, but he still didn't respond.  
only to continue to whine silently and squirm, obviously trying to get away from something.

"Sam!" he yelled at about the same tone as he put a hand at his shoulder.

"No!" The youngest Winchester yelled, practically knocking his brother on the floor by the touch of his shoulder.

Dean was speechless in till a moment later "Sam, What the hell!"

"Sorry Dean, didn't see you there." It wasn't that much of an apology, not in Sam's eyes. Not this Sam.

"Of corse you didn't see me! You were asleep for god sake!" Sam just rolls his eyes and tries to look like he understands.. he doesn't fool anybody.

"Sam.' He sighs. 'It's okay, you can tell me."

''about what? you scared me that's all. you shouldn't sneak up on people like that.

In Deans mind he wanted to yell "Your blaming this on me!?" but he knew that would just make things worse.

''You were screaming, Sam, and kicking, oh and not to mention your behavior lately!"

The half-smile left Sam's face and his eyebrows dropped. "Behaviour?" he asked, not that much as a "I don't know what you mean.' type of question. But more like a "you found out." kinda way.

"Hell, Sam! you've been acting weird, and mad, and... careless for God-sake!"

"Careless? ..he lifts his shoulders sarcastically.. Really?"

"Yeah. Careless, I see the look in your eyes when you look at people. You could care-less about them, you just want the job done and you intend to do anything to do it! you even let me almost get killed Sam!"

"Ok, I said I was sorry about that." He doesn't really apologize

"Yeah, I know. There you go again." Dean turns on the light to see his brothers face... Sam's doesn't even flinch, that eyebrow look that he makes when he's about to find out something.. like he always does.

"What!?" he stands up.

"That! that look you get when I'm close to finding out something your hiding.." and then it goes quiet as Dean turns his back.

"Sam." he continues. "You can tell me. It's fine."

Sam takes a step back. "Yeah, well. I don't need my brother telling me how to act around strangers."

Again.. silence, it's 4:15 now, and they've been at it for a long while...

Sam goes to lay back down like nothing even happened, just another nightly routine for him. nothing out of the ordinary...  
As soon as he closes his eyes, he's awoken by a boisterous noise in his head, it seemed like a few minutes, maybe seconds. but the clock rang 6:00.

"Damn." he quietly said getting out of bed to take a shower. Not looking once at his brother, not even thinking about what happened last-night.

* * *

He gets out of the bathroom only when Dean's slowly getting up out of bed.

Sam lifts his shoulders and snorts "Morning sleeping beauty.".. ''Got you some breakfast."

"Dean looks away from Sam suppressing his thoughts so he could get something to eat.

he lifts his shoulders rolling his eyes.. ''So.. ready to acquire this ghost woman and send her back to.."

Dean still stands quietly, "Alright, talk to me." he says sitting down on one of the table chairs

The eldest puts down his doughnut that his brother brought. that one word.."Nothing." he says while stumbling into the bathroom.

Sam gets that half-smile roll-eye face he puts on and shifts to rise from the backwards way he was sitting.

The youngest held his temple while getting into the Impalla and slowly leans up against it.  
Of corse, Dean is right behind him. And catches him arm before he slips.

He manages to get out a "You alright?" before looking at him in a chaotic way.

Sam replies "Fine." in a so-not fine way. as he heads for the other end of the car.

"Sure you are." Dean gets in after Sam and slips the door closed.. "Ready?" he refuses to let out a sigh as his brother nods and blinks like 4 times in 2 - seconds. and turns on the engine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~.~.~

The Impalla stops at Thomas's house.

"What are we doing here?" Dean didn't tell him exactly where they were going, He just said ''to find out more about this ghost chic'' witch made him a little apprehensive at the time.

"I thought about what you said, he did seem a little nervous to talk about this Tia girl, he's probably got a lot more for us." he smiled but Sam just gave him an incensed look at him.

Dean then looses his sarcastic smile.. "You alright?"

..."Fine.. just.. fine, Dean."

"Alright... let's go then mister instigator."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

As they walk indoors, the door cracked open as they knocked.

"Uhh.. Thomas?" Dean says questionably

Sam takes out his knife, and the other brother holds a .43 in hand, as they motion each other to check out the place.

The youngest lets out a grin to see blood stains on the walls and floor. As he walks into the kitchen he isn't even appalled to what he finds instead he lets out a "Serves you right." not noticing Dean was there behind him.

Dean walks into he room pretending he never heard what came out of this newer-version brother and shocked by what he finds...

''Damn it." he dazed.. 'She beat us to him.'...

As he turns to pull his phone out to call the police. "Hello, i'd like to report a dead body.." He looks at Sam, still smiling at the used-to be Mr. Thomas laying with blade marks all around his chest and throat. Of corse Sam recognizes the markings, he found them on top-secret photos of her ''murder'' pictures. but That's not how he knew, not at all. He knew something that only Thomas knows, or knew. ''Now what does the old man have to say for himself?" he thought still day-dreaming.

Sam snapped out of it and looked towards his brother in the hall-way not even noticing he was there... strange really, he thought..

"Well, we going?" The older Winchester says while snapping his phone closed.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go." He attempts to walk out near his brother when he see's words made in through the corpse's blood. he read "You will KIll."

And let out another half-smile and he thought "awe.. she cares to leave me notes, how sweet.." in his head and finally walks out the crooked door.

~ ~ ~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~~.~

They got into their car across the street Dean breaks his brother's staring "Alright, we need to salt and burn this chic' before she runs her too-long nails through anyone else's neck."

Sam smiles that smile and looks Dean in the eyes "Tonight. we end this."

"Hah, he chuckles. "Hell yeah we are."

* * *

Sooo... what do ya' think? The next chapter might be the end(And the longest one) Or.. I could leave a cliff-hanger for another chapter!  
should I? Will Dean ever get Sammy back? REVEIW!=) (And the next chapter will be over 2,000 words=)) and maybe the next will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4:Alone at Dusk

They_ got into their car across the street, Dean breaks his brother's staring.  
''Alright, we need to salt-n-burn this chic before she runs her too-long nails in anyone elses neck."_

_Sam smiles that smile and looks Dean in the eye. "Tonight. we end this_

_''Hah." Dean chuckles. ''Hell yeah we are."_

* * *

_It's midnight..._

''You ready short-stop?" Dean says.

''Of corse." Sam replies each getting their supplies

Sam was staring at Dean while he was packing his weapons, salt,rock-salt etc. and he was smiling after each and everyone pulled-out.  
Dean knew he was staring at him, he could feel his smile, that's what makes him worry about Sam. he tries to talk to him about it,  
But it came to the point where he just gave up, Sam won't talk to him, why? he doesn't know, maybe that damn trickster did some  
Funky-mojo on his brain on something but this, if anyone could tell, it was Dean, This is not his Sam, it couldn't be, this is not his brother.

~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It took a while for them to find Tia's grave ''She obviously didn't want to get found.'' Dean thought.

''Alright." Dean handed Sam a shovel, which Dean had a matching one in his palms as well.

They started to dig their way through 6 feet deep under the ground to only find but one,

''The coffin of our Princess Tia." Dean said to Sam. he hasn't said a word since they got out of the car, that was 10 minutes ago.

''You alright Sam?" Dean doing all the talking, looking at Sam who had a big smile on his face when they finally found the grave.

''Great, you?" He finally replies as if he's going to get some positive answer out of it.

Like, ''yeah, Sam, I love digging up dead people's diseased bodies."

After a while the two opened the coffin and started to say the ritual so they could finally put this queen back to sleeping beauty and hopefully she wont come back to claw us this time.  
Right before Dean could light the match he went flying towards a tree like always.

''Sam!" he yelled right before darkness consumed him and his body starting to go lax.

The youngest Winchester turned around with a slight grin on his face.

''Tia. nice to see you here." he says.

she flung him backwards into a grave stone, not hard enough where he would go unconscious, but long enough where it could make his head bleed.

She started to pick Sam up and tossed him again towards another grave, still holding that smile upon his face.

He is now dripping blood off his face, ''Damn. that's going to need stitches." he thought,

''Still got that attitude you used to have." he says again.

Deans vision was blurry, he could see the ground shaking, or maybe that was just because of his concussion he now has.  
And then his vision started to come back, along with his memory, and he saw Sam. and That bitch-queen Tia standing over him.  
He started to get up slowly so he wouldn't draw any attention.

Tia starts to throw him again with her new-found ghostly powers against another grave stone close to hers.  
that's when Deans cover blew, as soon as she saw Dean she flew him again, but now into anything, just across the mud.

Sam started to get up crawling near Tia's grave.  
Dean got up as well as Sam and started to run near Sam and the grave, no need to sneak around, he's tired of playing games with this woman.

Dean is now by his brother's side helping him stand up noticing how he's going to need a few stitches after we're done here.

''Come on Sammy, we gotta blow this bitch to China." Dean said calming.

"You killed me!" Tia rose her voice causing Sam to turn around.

''That's right doll, I knew you'd come around, miss me?" Sam says right before he's flung into another grave-stone.

Dean is left mystified with all this, it all made sense, the way he's been acting around this case. every part of it seemed to fit the puzzle  
they were in, but Sam? did this make sense?

''Come on your not even trying." The Youngest Winchester makes the ghost even more furious than she was before.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and immediately began to say the words ''Ama ogam se' ra nemos." before lighting the stick just a moment after he looked to see the Sams screams being heard from a distance. and he threw it onto her body.

Sam is thrown down right before the ghost caught on-fire.

The eldest Winchester ran straight toward his brother with a million questions just swarming around in his head but that can wait. Sam was hurt badly.

~.~ ~.~

By the time he got Sam's wounded body in the car and got to their motel it was already 12:30.

Dean laid Sam carefully on the bed and got the first aid kit where he began to stitch him up. even though Sam fell into unconsciousness in the car, he still flinched when Dean stitched him up little by little.

''Sorry Sammy." Dean said firmly hoping he would hear him.

He was done patching him up when Sam awoke. ''Dean?" he said softly.

''The eldest Winchester was already by his side ready to get him anything he needed.

''Yeah Sammy?" He tried to stay calm.

''I think I'm gonna be sick." he said while jumping out of bed and Dean followed helping him in any-way.

Just like he said, Sam threw up, just in time to get to the bathroom  
Dean put a nice calming hand on him like he used to when they were younger. when The eldest Winchester finally calmed down his brother finally spoke.

''Sam. what did you do?"

''It's funny, Dean, Tia is such a bitch sometimes."he laughed but Dean could see the sorrow in his eyes.

''Y-the trickster." Sam came to find his words. ''Made it so hard to live without you Dean." he laughed Again

''What do you mean Sam."

''You died. I had to bury you." '6 Months. 6 damn long months and I just don't care anymore." trying to hold back his tears.

"And I found the trickster and when he finally let it back to that day, I just didn't care anymore Dean." am still held that smile but instead let a small tear roll down his cheek, he turned his head to wipe it hoping Dean didn't see but he did. he always does.

''And the best part is that, you were never there to help, it was just one long trip to hell for me." that smile suddenly turned into a sob and Dean held him into his arms and began to run circles on his back again. that seemed to comfort him, especially when he was younger, sick, or worse.  
it would always make him feel better even when he didn't want to talk.

''Oh God Dean, how did everything get so messed up?"

'Shh," Dean Spoke calmly. 'It's okay, it's going to be okay."

Sam hasn't let him even touch him since that Wednesday, let alone hug him for any matter, anytime he would try to make a sassy remark Sam would rarely smile, if that's not Sam, what is?"

''I don't think I can do it anymore Dean." Sam sobs. ''I don't think I can do it again. it-it's to hard."

''I finally got you back and then you had to go make that damn deal! I don't think I can do it. Dean, I can't."

''I'm right here Sam, I'm not going anywhere." It wasn't exactly a lie.

''Not going anywhere Sammy, okay? but neither are you, got that? everything going to be okay from now on alright?"

''Dean lifted his brothers head up to see his face. ''I'm not going anywhere Sammy, okay?"

And Dean let him sob without one word of a ''chic-flic moment'' like he usually does.

''It's going to be okay."

Now he was saying it to himself more them Sam, if only he could believe that, make it true somehow, this isn't how it should end,  
Not like this, he couldn't do that to Sam, at least, not again, not ever.

''Why Dean, why did you hav't to make that deal?" Sam spoke up.

''Because of this, because of what you feel right now Sammy, but it's going to be alright, it's alright now. I promise."

Dean didn't regret making that deal to bring him back for a second. he was with his brother again, he had him back now,  
Sam was smart, together they will find a way to get out of this deal and this will be all over. nothing difficult.

''Because we're family, and family sticks together, no-matter what."

And that was true, family does stick together no-matter what, because they will get out of it and it will be okay.


End file.
